


missing memories

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [30]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Why did he miss her so much? When he actually didn’t have any ties or memories with her?
Relationships: Ezran & Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	missing memories

Feelings were confusing to deal with.

From a young age, Ezran always wondered  _ why _ he missed his mother, when he didn’t have any memories of her at all. She had died when he was only a baby, and unlike his dad, Callum or Amaya, he remembered absolutely nothing about her. He didn’t know how her voice sounded like, if she had an accent, how she smelled like and how she really acted like, all he could go from was what other people told him, and it just wasn’t the same.

If it weren’t for the royal paintings, he wouldn’t even know how she  _ looked _ like, his own mother.

So why did he miss her so much? When he actually didn’t have any ties or memories with her? All he knew was that she loved him, everyone said that. But it was hard to actually believe, when he would never be able to hear those words from her alone. It was only an empty echo, and it made the young prince feel left out.

Everyone else knew her to some extent, even almost complete strangers had several memories of queen Sarai, when he, her actual son, had nothing.

Why was he missing someone he didn’t remember?

He guessed it was because she was around when he was a baby, once he had known what her voice sounded like and how her warm touch and cuddling felt like. Once they had been close, but he was only a baby and couldn’t remember it himself. But he guessed some hidden part of his brains still had the memories, and missed the lack of her, turning it into grief.

Was it the same type of grief that his father and brother felt? Or was it pretend, his mind wanting to feel included in missing someone it felt like he had never even met?

He didn’t know what to do and how to handle it. His father was busy with being a king, and Callum was probably around Claudia and Soren, leaving him alone at the moment. And he needed to talk.

So, he looked up towards the sky. He knew he would never get an answer, but he hoped saying these things out loud would give him some relief, and a feeling of actual talking to  _ her. _

“Hey, mom…”


End file.
